Season 2 (DuckTales 1987)
Season 2 of the animated show DuckTales premiered on November 24, 1988. Production Following the success of the first season, another 30 DuckTales episodes were ordered. The first ten of these made out the two five-part serials "Time is Money" and "Super DuckTales", while another 17 followed (the remaining three aired as a part of season 3). Additionally, the Valentine special "A DuckTales Valentine", which hadn't been included in the original 30 episode order, was added and rounded out the season. The second season was produced by series newcomer Bob Hathcock, who also served as supervising director starting with "Super DuckTales". Hathcock was joined by Liza-Ann Warren as assistant producer, the show's original developer Jymn Magon as producer of "Time is Money", and season one veterans David Wiemers & Ken Koonce as co-producers of "SuperDuckTales" and subsequent episodes. "Time is Money" was written by Jymn Magon and his season one collaborator Bruce Talkington, with participation by series veteran Len Uhley and newcomers Bruce Coville (his only DuckTales work) and Doug Hutchinson, and directed by the returning Terence Harrison, in collaboration with Jamie Mitchell, James T. Walker, and series producer Bob Hathcock. James T. Walker also directed "Super DuckTales", which was written Wiemers & Koonce. For the episodes following "Super DuckTales", Magon and Talkington were no longer involved with the show, while Wiemers & Koonce remained its most profilic writers. Season one writers Len Uhley and Evelyn Gabai also returned, and were joined by Doug Hutchinson, Alan Burnett, and Mark Seidenberg, alongside a few one-off writers (George Atkins, Gordon Bressack, Sam Locke, Cliff MacGillivray and Brooks Wachtel). Two of the episodes were based on comic book stories by Carl Barks, who was given credit for it. James T. Walker directed the vast majority of the post-"Super DuckTales" season two episodes, with Jamie Mitchell co-directing some of them, and Mircea Mantta directing "A DuckTales Valentine", his sole "DuckTales" work. Wang Film Productions in Taiwan continued to produce the animation for the series, with Mike Reyna, Brian Ray and Bruce Pedersen serving as overseas animation supervisors. Broadcasting Like "The Treasure of the Golden Suns" before them, "Time is Money" and "Super DuckTales" premiered in the two-hour television movie format, but would repeat in the series' regular rotation as five-part serials. Specifically, "Time Is Money" was first serialized from February 20–24, 1989, and "Super DuckTales" was first serialized from October 9–13, 1989. While the movie version of "Time is Money" premiered in syndication, the movie version of "Super DuckTales" – as well as "A DuckTales Valentine" – originally aired as installments of The Magical World of Disney on NBC. Cast and characters New characters foremost include "Time is Money"'s Bubba Duck (Frank Welker) and his pet triceratops Tootsie (non-speaking), and "Super DuckTales"' Fenton Crackshell/Gizmoduck (Hamilton Camp), and his supporting characters M'ma Crackshell (Kathleen Freeman) and Gandra Dee (Miriam Flynn). Both Bubba and Gizmoduck were originally pitched, as "Bubbaduck" and "Roboduck", by Tad Stones. Minor recurring characters to make their debut during the second season include Buffy Parvenu (Joan Gerber), Oprah Webfeet (Tress MacNeille), Dr. Von Swine (Howard Morris) and Walter Cronduck (various actors). The Mayor of Duckburg, who had made one non-speaking appearance during the first season, becomes a returning character, voiced by Chuck McCann. Recurring season 1 characters Doofus Drake, Bankjob Beagle, Babyface Beagle and Bugle Beagle make their final appearances with non-speaking cameo roles in "Super DuckTales". Lord Battmountain and other members of the Association of Status Seekers and Duckburg Explorers Club recur in non-speaking cameos, while Glittering Goldie and Vacation Van Honk are absent for season 2, but will return for one final appearance each in season 3. Recurring characters Magica De Spell, Mrs. Featherby, Tootsie the Triceratops, Mrs. Quackenbush, John D. Rockefeather, Lady de Lardo, Buffy Parvenu, Oprah Webfeet, Dr. Von Swine, and the members of the Association of Status Seekers and Duckburg Explorers Club do not return past the second season. File:Bubbaduck Pitch.jpg|Tad Stones' original pitch "Bubbaduck" File:Roboduck Pitch.jpg|Tad Stones' original pitch "Roboduck" Episodes Category:Seasons (1987)